


Kill the Lights

by MeghanAnna



Series: Modern Love [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeghanAnna/pseuds/MeghanAnna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The night is young, but we are younger. Time is on our side. </i>
</p>
<p>Skinny dipping as a group turns into couples pairing off, leaving Clarke and Bellamy to fend for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so one more before I leave for vacation. 
> 
> PS, This is like the most mature thing I've written, so be warned and please be kind.

Clarke kept the towel tight around her chest while she looked down the line on the beach beside her—Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, Wick, Miller, Monty, Jasper, Maya, and Bellamy. They all had their own towels wrapped around their chests or hips, too, as they looked out at the dark ocean in front of them.

“Bellamy, don’t you dare look over here once Clarke counts to three,” Octavia warned and he made a gagging sound.

“Octavia, how about we just agree to keep our eyes anywhere but near each other?” He called back and she agreed. “Count it down, Princess,” he said, with one last look in their direction.

She took a deep breath and he smiled before looking back at the water. “One,” she called and she loosened the towel just slightly. “Two,” she swallowed and she stood taller. “Three.”

At once, the group of them were laughing and running naked into the water. They all dove in far enough away from each other, so no one really saw anything. Friends or not, Clarke wasn’t quite at the point where she was comfortable being buck naked in front of them.

When she came up to stand in the water, she kept her arms tightly wrapped around her chest and waited for everyone else to pop up and join her. Octavia whooped when she stood, arms thrust in the air above her and Clarke glanced over at Bellamy who looked back toward the beach.

The longer they stayed in the water, everyone keeping the appropriate body parts under the surface, the more comfortable they got. She, Raven, and Octavia stood together watching the boys splashing each other, laughing when Jasper accidently smacked Monty across the face. Eventually, Octavia and Lincoln paired off and separated from the group, then Wick and Raven and Jasper and Maya. Clarke stood talking to Monty who kept peeking over at Miller and when she felt an arm around her shoulders, she forgot she was naked for a second and smiled at Bellamy.

“Take a walk,” he said and she nodded until he detached himself from her. They waded away from everyone else, keeping a safe distance between each other. “They need to figure it out,” he said eventually and she nodded in complete agreement.

Clarke looked longingly at the beach and her towel, shivering under the moonlight. “I won’t look if you won’t,” she offered and he smirked at her.

“Come on,” he said, nodding toward the beach and she crossed her arms over her chest again.

When they got back on the sand, they ran to their towels and wrapped them tightly around their bodies before falling back onto the sand next to each other. Her toes dug into the sand and she watched the rest of her friends scattered around in groups of two, worried only about the people they were huddling towards for warmth and companionship.

“Why are you single?” She asked Bellamy, eyes on Octavia as she laughed loudly with her chest pressed against Lincoln’s. “I mean, why aren’t you out there with someone?”

“I’m up here with you,” he shrugged and she pulled her eyes away from the water to look at him. The moon was shining against the water dripping down his chest and, for just a second, she almost forgot who she was talking to. “What’s your excuse?”

“I’m up here with you,” she smiled and he nodded with a laugh. When he leaned back on his palms and looked up at the stars, she joined him. “It’s late,” she remarked.

“Nah,” he said with a shake of his head. “The night is young.”

Clarke looked at him again and he just kept looking at the stars above them, breathing in the smell of the ocean—his favorite, she remembered. The beach house the group of them was renting for the week was lit up behind them, but the others around it were already dark as one day turned into another. She was worried their temporary neighbors would see them running naked on the beach or wake up to their laughs, but from where she and Bellamy sat, you’d think they were the only ones around.

Bellamy fell onto his elbows so Clarke was looking down at him and his eyes swung to hers. “Want to go back to the house? Get a drink?” He asked and she nodded, but they stayed where they were, still looking at each other for a few more moments. He stood first, keeping a firm grip on his towel, and offered her a hand when he was steady on his feet. She considered him a second before giving him a hand and holding onto her towel while he pulled her to stand.

Leaving their friends behind, they swayed in the sand on their way back to the house, shoulders touching every once in a while. He pulled open the screen door and let her walk in first, heading straight for the kitchen. They didn’t bother putting clothes on, just tightened their towels and went about making drinks. Well, Bellamy made the drinks and Clarke watched him from where she leaned against the counter.

Instead of leaning next to her, he stood in front of her and handed her drink over. She smiled and they silently cheered before taking long sips.

All week, Clarke hadn’t been able to keep her eyes from drifting over Bellamy’s torso and tonight was no different. Even while she had a glass to her lips, her eyes wandered from his bobbing Adam’s apple to his shoulders and chest until they moved over the ridges of his abdominal muscles and finally landed on the edge of his towel. She finished her sip and put the glass down blindly beside her before her eyes trailed back up his body to find his eyes burning as he watched her study him.

She was already completely naked save for a towel, but she felt more exposed than ever under the heated look in his eye. When he put his glass next to hers, he stepped closer and didn’t move back even when she gasped at his closeness. No, instead he put a palm on either side of her body against the counter.

“You can’t keep looking at me like that and expect me not to do anything about it,” he said quietly and she could feel her heart race pick up.

“You should be considerate enough to wear a shirt,” she breathed and he smirked.

“We’re at the beach,” he reminded her and she nodded.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you looking at me when I’m in that red bikini,” she countered and he laughed and shrugged his eyebrows.

“I’m surprised it took you this long to notice me looking at you at all,” he admitted and she took a deep breath when his tongue peeked out to wet his lips. They were standing dangerously close and wearing far too little clothing, but she couldn’t seem to care.

Slowly, she lifted a hand and put it on his shoulder before trailing it down to his chest. She gained confidence when he his eyes squeezed shut and she could feel his heart beating just as quickly as hers beneath her hand. He used his foot to spread her legs farther apart so he could step even closer to her.

“You know I’ve had a thing for you since I was in high school, right?” She asked, fingers tensing against his still damp skin. “That everyone I’ve been with has been an attempt to get over the ever present, ever occupied Bellamy Blake?”

“I did not,” he admitted and she nodded before her eyes met his with a smile. “You know? I don’t think you should get over that guy. He sounds like a real catch.”

“He would be,” she laughed and her other hand curled around his neck to touch the wet hair at the nape of his neck. “If he ever made a damn move.”

Bellamy licked his lips again and she did the same right before he crashed his against them. Her arms circled his neck and his hands finally lifted from the counter and circled her body, bringing her chest heaving against his. She felt the towel around her loosen, held up only by his body and the counter that was pressing into her back, but she wasn’t so afraid of losing it anymore.

She ran her nails against his scalp and he groaned into her mouth as his lower body finally came in contact with hers and she moaned at the sensation. “Damn it, Clarke,” he said, pulling his swollen lips from hers to rest his forehead on her shoulder.

“What is it Bellamy?” She asked, tangling her fingers in his hair so she could lift his head to look at her. “Don’t even tell me you don’t want this. I can _feel_ it.”

“Well, I am only human,” he laughed and she smiled.

“I know it’s your nature, but you don’t need to protect me,” she promised and he sighed as his eyes drifted to her lips again. She pushed against him and let one of her hands fall from his body to take hold of her towel. “I want this. I’ve wanted it for a long time.”

She pulled her towel from between them and he kissed her with a moan as his hands wound around her to lift her onto the counter. Being naked and on display in front of Bellamy was something Clarke had thought about—dreamt about—many times. But his fingers on the damp skin of her back, running down her sides to the inside of her thighs was unlike anything she could have ever imagined. His touch was soft, but left flames in its wake.

As his fingers teased her, his tongue did the same against hers and she held his biceps with a deadly grip until she couldn’t hold on anymore and she collapsed against him. She reached for the towel that was somehow still wrapped around his hips and pulled it off.

“We need to go to my room,” he told her and she nodded against his shoulder.

He wrapped her legs around his waist and held her with a hand under her ass and the other around her waist. As he carried her toward his room, she kissed him and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders. She arched her back when it hit a door frame and her legs fell from his body until she was safely on the floor. His fingers carded through her wet tangles and hers reached for him and he couldn’t help but pump into her palm.

“Clarke,” he warned against her lips and she challenged him with a stroke. He pulled his lips from hers and buried his face in her neck and she took it as a sign to continue. “No,” he changed his mind, taking her hand from him and pulled her to the bed. “That is _not_ how I’ve imagined this happening.”

“You’ve imagined this?” She asked and he smirked before reaching into his duffle bag and coming out with a condom. “Oh wow, you _planned_ for this.”

“Hoped,” he corrected, crawling over her. “For years now, Princess. Just like you.”

Clarke’s jaw fell and he smiled again. When he finally settled between her thighs, he raised an eyebrow in question, checking one last time before pushing into her slowly. She would have been embarrassed at moaning out his name so early, but when he thrust into her again, she lost all sense of thought, let alone shame.

“Oh my god,” she cried, arching her back and he chuckled against the breast he was currently sucking.

“Bellamy works, too,” he teased and she tightened her legs around him in retaliation and it was his turn to moan her name.

It went like that—from unbidden passion to uncontrollable laughter—until Clarke couldn’t say a word, but only scream silently in pleasure. Bellamy kissed her softly over and over while she came down from her high, but continued pumping in and out until he was biting her shoulder with his own release. He slumped against her for a few minutes until he was strong enough to roll over and toss out the condom.

“Holy shit,” she laughed and he nodded in agreement with an arm over his eyes. She rolled over and moved it so she could settle against his chest and look down at him. “What happens now?” She asked, nerves creeping into her voice.

“Jeez, Griffin, let a guy catch his breath before we start thinking about round two,” he said and she hit him against the chest.

“That’s not what I meant, asshole,” she admonished and he smirked up at her and pushed her hair out of her face.

“Well, now we do what everyone’s been thinking we’ve _been_ doing for the last few years,” he told her and she tried to keep her smile in check. If she had a dollar for every time one of their friends accused her of dating Bellamy, she wouldn’t need to depend on her mother to pay for med school.

“What did take us so long?” She asked with a shake of her head and he shrugged.

“I knew skinny dipping was a good idea,” he smiled and she laughed, hiding her face in his neck. “Speaking of, we should go make sure none of our friends have drowned.”

“I suppose you’re right,” she sighed and he pulled her head down to kiss her. “Okay,” she laughed, rolling off of him.

She backed out of his room, the two of them watching each other, and ran to her own to throw on bathing suit bottoms and a t-shirt. He met her in the kitchen in a pair of shorts and still no shirt and they walked through the front of the house to head back to the beach.

Lincoln and Octavia were lying together on one side of the beach, Raven and Wick on the other. Miller and Monty were sitting at the edge of the surf, toes in the water while they talked, and they could see Jasper and Maya walking hand in hand down the beach before turning back to walk in the other direction.

“Well, they’re all alive,” Clarke remarked, holding him back and he stopped walking and turned toward her. “What _should_ we do with ourselves?” She asked and he pulled her against his chest and bent his knees to get enough leverage to get her legs around his waist.

“I’m sure we can think of something,” he said before kissing her and she smiled against his lips. “We’ve got a lot of lost time to make up for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, let me know your thoughts...
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://bellamyfrecklefaceblake.tumblr.com)!


End file.
